


Purple Tongues

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: How To Save A Life [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Films, Inspired By Tumblr, Slushies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 17:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: “We should do this more often.” Moira commented as they left the movie theatre.





	Purple Tongues

“We should do this more often.” Moira commented as they left the movie theatre.   
“Definitely.” Seven agreed, tossing his empty popcorn carton in one of the bins.  
“I’ve heard ‘Nuclear Brunette’ and ‘Amazing Girl’ are supposed to be good.” Yoosung suggested. Seven paused for a minute to stare at him as he spoke, squinting a little.  
“…Why is your tongue purple?” He asked Yoosung, adjusting his glasses.  
“Oh, I had a red slushie.” Yoosung explained, before sticking out his tongue.  
“So?” Seven asked, staring at him. Moira smiled, a blush spreading across her cheeks.  
“And I had a blue one.”


End file.
